


There is only one thing we say

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneaky little GoT reference here. I like that quote. 'Not today', not 'not ever'.</p></blockquote>





	There is only one thing we say

dead, dead dead.  
is your heartbeat, the  
pounding of the blood in your ears. 

dying, is  
the whistle of your breath through clenched teeth.  
death.  
is what you hear when you clear your throat.  
gone  
is what you are.

you repeat to yourself that the only thing you’re  
supposed to say is  
not today but you  
know that face that’s beckoning:  
it is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky little GoT reference here. I like that quote. 'Not today', not 'not ever'.


End file.
